


The Barracks: Part 3

by doberman



Series: The Barracks [3]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, a lot more smut in this one, but a sequel to the second fic, meaning it follows Ghost and Roach, other characters might be brought in, roach is british, the stuff that comes after a slow burn that we never seem to get to see, this is a third installment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doberman/pseuds/doberman
Summary: This is a third installment in the series The Barracks, following the story of Simon and Gary. After confessing their feelings to one another, Gary faces a series of ups and downs upon trying to make a relationship with Simon work. The fic follows the aforementioned relationship in all its glory, providing different perspectives and pursuing the different desires and goals of the two involved. Simon's ability to trust Gary comes into question, meanwhile Gary is suffering from Simon's demand for privacy within the public eye and it has him debating whether they're actually a couple at all. Unbeknownst to either of them, their love for one another will be put through the wringer when Simon suddenly disappears. Can their relationship survive? Or was Gary a fool for believing he could be with someone as mysterious as troubled as Simon Riley?Note: these portrayals are based on mw 2019's versions.
Relationships: John "Soap" MacTavish/John Price, Simon "Ghost" Riley/Gary "Roach" Sanderson
Series: The Barracks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875625
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't read the first fic or second fic, I highly suggest taking a look since a lot of general plot info / context can be found there. specifically the second. I know I said I was considering making a fic for one shots, and that may eventually still happen, but I ended up figuring out an exciting plot for these two that I hope you'll enjoy! I found myself scrolling through the Ghost x Roach fics thinking how there was hardly any that captured my interests so I figured... guess I'll do it myself! thanks for reading and I hope everyone's staying safe. 
> 
> nsfw featured in this chapter, you've been warned!

[ So you’re coming home tonight? ] 15:21

  
[ Should be. Probably be quite late though. ] 15:21

  
[ That’s okay, I’m just excited to see you. ] 15:21

  
[ I’m excited to see you too, but don’t wait up for me. ] 15:22

  
  


Roach rolled his eyes at Simon’s response. Always more concerned about Gary getting enough rest. However, what Simon didn’t know was that his partner was planning something special for when he returned. Ingredients were waiting in Simon’s kitchen for when he finished work, which he’d make an amazing, romantic meal out of for the two of them to share. He'd taken the following day off, knowing Simon could potentially be a few hours late, so that upon arriving he’d find his lover stretched across the bed with candles littered around and rose petals covering the duvet. It was no special event, other than Gary celebrating and never taking for granted that Simon had returned to him safe and sound.

He chewed on the corner of his lower lip, nervous. He’d never done anything in the past quite _like_ what he had planned. Especially not with Simon. Usually things resumed like he’d never been gone and Roach would sneak in a few hugs and kisses but they’d been together for three months at this point and Gary felt things needed to be taken up a notch. Sure, the sex was passionate and certainly regular but while Simon had the ability to be extremely romantic, it was almost like he was scared to be – which was understandable considering his background. Therefore, Gary thought he’d give luring Simon out of his shell a try. Ease him in with something tempting that involved only positive reinforcement and go from there.

  
[ Yeah yeah, I know. You say that every time. ] 15:22

  
  
[ Been up to much today? ] 15:23

  
[ Not really, been pretty quiet actually. ] 15:23

  
  
[ Soap been giving you any trouble? ] 15:24

  
[ Never. Missed having you around though. ] 15:24

  
  
[ Two weeks never seemed long til I met you. ] 15:25

  
[ Yeah? You been thinking about me? ] 15:25

  
  
[ Always thinking about you, Bug. You know that. ] 15:26

  
Roach glanced up and noticed a customer entering the bar.

[ I’ve got to get on, but we’ll talk when you’re back.   
And maybe do some other stuff too, if you want? ] 15:27  
  


  
“Hi, what can I get you?” He subtly tucked his phone into his pocket as he served the bloke waiting.

“Beer please mate. Here,” the correct amount in coins was handed over, which Roach placed into the machine before getting to work on the drink. It was difficult not to think about the approaching evening. About Simon’s expression when he walks in to find Gary waiting with such an enticing setup surrounding him; he also had yet to decide whether he’d wear something or _not_.

Beer spilling onto his hand stirred him from his thoughts and he glanced at the glass in his grip, noting he’d poured a little too much. His throat was cleared and then he passed the beer to the customer, nodding – hoping it wasn’t obvious. “Here you go, mate.”

The drink was taken and only once the guy departed from the bar and found a seat at one of the tables did Roach dig out his phone to see if Simon had replied.  
  


  
[ Oh, I want. ] 15:27

His lips twitched, heart skipping a beat at the excitement the text brought him. Despite not being overly fond of sexual intimacy at the very beginning, purely because he hadn’t experienced much of it, Simon had managed to make him comfortable and show him new things that gave him confidence which in turn, led to Roach showing his partner a more affectionate side of intimacy that Simon himself wasn’t used to. They both benefitted each other in different ways. It’d been a learning experience for both of them and now, they perfectly matched each other when it came to activities that meant they had to be closer together. However, tonight was different for both of them, since Roach was never that bold with his ideas and Simon had yet to be exposed to these more intense desires Gary was having. Would it spook him? Make him uncomfortable? Would he overthink the situation? A finger tapped thoughtfully at the polished bar. Perhaps he merely needed to stop worrying and go with the flow. Otherwise he might end up preventing what could turn out to be the best night he’d ever had.

For now, he would focus on work – at least until he could be away from it.

* * *

Glancing at his watch, Roach finished off making Simon’s bed. He’d asked if Soap could stay over at Price’s for the night, which the Scot had gladly agreed to. Likely because he anticipated what would be happening in his own apartment and decided it wasn’t something he wanted to be a part of in any way, shape or form. It meant Gary could get on with cooking and not be interrupted, read: not have a large Scot sneaking food every damn time he looked away. He left himself plenty of time, allowing him to avoid rushing which led to the meal turning out perfect. It was placed in the fridge to keep and just needed heating up once they were ready to eat.

**20:37.** Timing the rest of the evening would be difficult, because Roach had no idea when _exactly_ Simon would return and considering he’d already said it’d be quite late, there was no point setting up a load of candles if he wouldn’t be back for a few hours.

**22:24.** Two hours in and Roach had already made his way through three cans of beer. He’d started to doubt his plan, debating whether it was stupid and a waste of time. Whether Simon would want to come home and go straight to bed, only for Roach to try and keep him up. Would it turn out to be an inconvenience? The doubt led to physical discomfort, overthinking how he should lay on the bed upon Simon’s arrival and whether lacking clothes would be purely inappropriate. What if Simon wasn’t in the mood for anything?

“Fuck,” Roach grunted, placing his face into the palm of his hand. “Maybe I should just put everything away and pretend nothing ever happened…” He said to himself, tilting his chin to access the lip of his beer can for another swig. He shook his head. “Stop moping around, Gary. Just get yourself in the right mood and everything will be fine.” When had Simon ever turned him down? In fact, Riley always seemed to love confident Roach. Why was he doubting himself again? Rolling his eyes, he set the can aside and rose to his feet. He decided it’d be smart for him to sort everything except the candles out, because it’d save time and hopefully keep him occupied until the other arrived.

**00:41.** In-between preparation, Roach had sat on the sofa a few times to watch the TV. He’d spent enough time at Soap and Simon’s apartment to not feel uncomfortable being there alone, but with the gnawing awareness that Riley still wasn’t back he was growing restless. Impatient and frustrated because he should’ve known not to let his expectations get too high. Hell, sometimes Simon had come home a day or two later than even he’d anticipated. Gritting his teeth, Gary decided he’d wait another hour or so and then give up. There was nothing sexy about coming home to a sleep deprived, half miserable Sanderson. In a final push to maintain hope, he entered the bedroom and began lighting the candles to enjoy the atmosphere himself.

**02:12.** By this point, Roach had blown the candles out and was now curled up in Simon’s bed. His eyelids threatened to seal for the night and his breathing had evened out, the delightful woody, citrus scent still strong in the air as smoke whirled from previously burning wicks. Gradually, despite all resistance, Roach drifted off to sleep – disappointed that he’d gotten himself so nervous and excited over nothing.

* * *

It was gone four in the morning by the time Simon got home, having been held up due to an unexpected briefing. It wasn’t unusual for something like that to happen, but it meant he’d missed an evening with Roach who would likely be getting up for work in a few hours meaning for the rest of the day he would also be unavailable. Exhaling, he unlocked the front door and stepped inside, glancing around for signs of Soap. Someone had been cooking, which was strange because usually Soap was clean enough to leave next to no trace of his own mess. His brows furrowed with wary curiosity. There was a stray beer can on the living room table and he noticed his door down the hall was shut, rather than ajar which was how he always left it. Removing his boots, Riley placed his pack by the coat hanger and made his way towards the room, shoulders tense because unfortunately his lover was the last person that came to mind when he noticed something out of place. He was a target to many, essentially – more so in his own mind though that didn’t ease the paranoia.

Cautiously, the handle was nudged and he peered into the darkness, noticing someone was asleep in his bed. Before he could fully process that, the trapped scent of candles wafted into his personal space and he noticed the petals on the bedding. His lips quirked, a finger twitching as he approached the sleeping form. Upon closer inspection he could see it was Roach, sleeping soundly if not looking _slightly_ perturbed. Simon found himself smiling fondly down at the other. He quietly lowered himself onto the single bed beside him, barely managing to fit as he positioned his chin on Gary’s shoulder and whispered his name. No response, prompting Simon to try again. This time, he brought a hand to Roach’s jaw and stroked a thumb over his cheek. “ _Bug_.”

Gary stirred from his slumber, taking a few moments to try and process what had woken him when he became aware of the warm presence beside him. He looked over his shoulder to see Simon watching him and blinked – wondering whether this was a dream.

“Did you try t’ stay up?” Simon asked.

“I might’ve.”

He chuckled, pressing a kiss to Roach’s temple. “What’s all this about?” He reached out to pick up a handful of petals, drawing a groan from his partner.

“Nothing. It’s stupid,” Roach grumbled.

“Tell me,” Riley pressed, lifting the duvet to try and slip underneath it – pausing when Gary shifted and reached to stop him. “What?”

“I uh – may or may not have any clothes on under here.”

Simon stared for a moment, debating whether he was joking or not. What was he supposed to do with that information? “And you’re stopping me _because?_ ”

“I just didn’t want to shock you!”

“Would’a been a pleasant surprise,” the Brit shrugged. “Can I?” He inquired, gesturing to the hand blocking him.

Gary sighed, chewing on his lower lip. He tucked his arm back under the covers and nodded. He didn’t dare move as Simon made his way under the covers, the sensation of his cold jacket against his bare back sending chills down his spine. However, Simon took it a step further by resting an arm on Gary’s hip, allowing his hand to test the waters and brush against his abdomen. “Your hands are freezing,” Roach hissed.

“You still didn’t explain the candles ‘n’ petals, Darlin’.”

“I told you, it was stupid. I thought I’d do something nice for when you got back, but you were late and I… it was a stupid idea. Forget about it.”

Simon considered the other’s words. “What was it?”

“What?”

“The idea. What was it?”

“It doesn’t matter, Si.”

“It matters t’ me,” Riley argued softly.

Gary took a deep breath and shrugged. “I cooked us a meal, was going to surprise you when you got back. Hence… the no clothes and candles and petals. You were gonna walk in and I – you know, it sounds weird now I say it out loud.”

“I’m leaving the room f’ five minutes. Set it all up again.”

“What?” Gary shifted to eye his partner.

“You heard me. Oh, and leave the clothes off.”

“There’s no point, Simon, it won’t be a surprise anymore…”

“ _What_ won’t be?” Simon squinted, pressing a final kiss to Roach’s cheek before departing from the bed and shortly after, the _room_.

Gary stared at the wall beside him. Well he certainly hadn’t expected that. Admittedly, any frustration he’d had dissipated into thin air, a new sensation of arousal building at the pressure and tension Simon had left him with. He rubbed at his forehead, trying to decide whether he should go back to sleep or not – a debate that lasted seconds before he placed his feet on the floor. Abandoning his only cover, he made his way over to the candles and frantically searched for the lighter he’d misplaced earlier. “Where is it?” He whispered to himself in the dark. “Fuck, fuck, there you are!”

A newfound excitement gnawed at his gut. The promise of release, knowing Simon was just outside and likely as desperate for this as he was. Flicking the lighter a few times, he ignited each wick with a flame that burned with the same uncertainty as he _felt_. With that done, he quickly messed around with the duvet and repositioned the petals. Then, he placed himself on the bed with one arm tucked so he could rest the side of his head in his palm and the other holding a pillow in place to cover his crotch.

Eventually, there was the subtle creak of the door handle shifting and Gary couldn’t keep himself from smirking as Simon stepped in. Closing the door behind him, he stood silently – taking in the sight of his partner’s flesh reflecting the alluring ripple of the surrounding flames. The deep red petals contrasted beautifully with his skin, a few notably strewn across a naked thigh. Between Gary’s legs rested one of Simon’s pillows, keeping himself hidden for the time being. Roach was attractive, no, he was _stunning_. Indescribable. Simon couldn’t recall crossing paths with someone quite so eye-catching. Someone so incredibly loyal, patient and caring. Not a day passed where Simon didn’t practically worship Roach.

“ _Surprise_ ,” Gary chuckled sarcastically, waggling his brows.

“I’m never prepared,” Simon stated breathlessly, closing the distance. He placed a knee onto the mattress, leaning in to get a closer view.

“For what?”

“F' how perfect you are, Bug.”

Gary felt his cheeks heat up, the hairs on the back of his neck standing to attention. “Only for _you_ , Baby.”

Hands dared to explore, fingertips teasing inner thighs as his touch drifted up to the corner of the pillow and down again. “Can’t believe I almost missed out on this.” He tilted his head and caught Roach’s lips in a kiss, a free hand attempting to peel the pillow away which Gary grasped and stopped immediately.

“Lose some of your clothes first.”

“Oh?” Simon rumbled, smiling against Roach’s mouth.

“ _Or all of them_.”

“Yeh? You gonna help me?”

Gary blinked up at Simon, a sharp breath leaving him as his hands were brought to his partner’s chest. Catching on, he began helping Simon remove his jacket and then his t-shirt underneath, casting them aside onto the floor. Steadily, he ran his palms down Simon’s torso, giving a few teasing licks and kisses to his collarbone. He dragged his tongue up his neck and stopped at his ear, nipping at the lobe. “Missed you so much.”

“Get these clothes off’a me, Darlin’,” Simon warned, expression slanted from the pleasure Roach was obviously bringing him.

Nodding, Gary clutched at the waistband of his boyfriend’s trousers and started unbuttoning them, pausing to meet Simon’s gaze. Biting his lower lip, he started to tug them down Simon’s waist but Riley was swift to interrupt, stepping off the bed to fully remove the rest of his clothes. With that done, he unabashedly set to freeing Roach of the pillow. It was thrown to the floor with the rest of his things, allowing him to gently press Gary back so he was laying down among the petals.

“Look at you,” Simon purred, pressing their lengths together and grinding. “Already so hard. That what you were hiding? How badly you want me?”

“I’d never hide that from you,” Gary replied softly, placing a leg across Simon’s back, giving him all the access he could possibly hope for. “Not possible for me to hide that from you.”

“Haven’t stopped thinkin’ about you, Bug.”

“In what way?”

Simon chuckled amid kissing Roach’s throat. “ _Every_ way. Hate not havin’ you around.”

“Did my texts help at all?”

“The _dirty_ ones?”

“Yeah,” Gary breathed, trying to formulate a coherent sentence. “ _Those_.”

“Of course. Love nothin’ more than you gettin’ me painfully hard while I’m surrounded by the lads.”

Roach snickered. “How did you manage?”

“Doesn’t matter,” he hummed, giving another kiss. “All that matters is you’re gonna pay for ‘em.”

“Oh yeah? How so?”

“We _work_ t’gether, Darlin’. You really think it’s gonna be that difficult?”

“You _wouldn’t_ ,” Roach challenged.

“Good luck servin’ a customer with _me_ around.”

Gary arched a brow, curious. “What would you do?”

“Make you feel good, Bug. So fuckin’ good in all the most wrong ‘n’ inappropriate ways ‘n’ places.” With that said, he rolled his hips again and Gary's eyes rolled with them, groaning at the sensation.

“I suppose I deserve that, huh?”

“You do.”

“Just as long as you promise the suffering will be _worth it_.”

Simon laughed at that, pressing their foreheads together. “ _Always_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some fluff and a little cheeky smut.

“We’re gonna have to talk about this attitude,” Simon grunted playfully. “It’s dangerous.”

“Well if you’d been _here_ for the last couple weeks maybe I wouldn’t _have_ one…” Roach challenged. They laid in until noon, Simon’s arm wrapped tightly around Gary’s chest and face buried into the crooked of his neck. His boyfriend knew he was joking, he’d already told Simon he had nothing against his line of work – he simply missed him when he was gone.

Naturally, Gary had forgotten to inform Riley that he had the day off, meaning he was gently awoken by his partner shortly after the time his alarm usually goes off. He was certain Simon had some built-in alarm clock, maybe some _secret obligation_ upon joining special forces to have one inserted… Nevertheless, Gary dozed off a few times before fully waking. They’d been talking for the last hour.

“I’m here now…” Riley reminded him.

“I know,” he sighed, “but I want you here _all_ the time.”

“You make a good point,” Simon teased. “I’ll call my superiors and let ‘em know. Sure they’ll be generous.”

“I’ll write a firmly worded letter,” Gary mumbled into the solid and hairy surface of his partner’s chest and Simon laughed – something so carefree and for a moment everything seemed right, only for him to tense up. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Simon denied. This always happened when he returned home. Adjusting to civilian life, Gary knew Ghost was a very serious persona. He’d witnessed it, though likely not to the fullest extent. Simon was good at seeming fine on the surface, but Sanderson had been with him for enough time now that he was able to notice the cracks. Humour and laughter were taken for granted outside of the military. For Ghost, laughter meant alerting the enemy to your location or distracting a team-mate and getting them killed. Despite his response, Gary rubbed a palm across Simon’s chest reassuringly and offered him a smile. _We’re safe here_. It was clearly considered for a moment, then vaguely reciprocated.

“We can take some days off soon, together,” Gary suggested. “Do something fun…”

“I like bein’ here with you.”

“I know, and so do I but d’ you not wanna do that somewhere else? Somewhere more… interesting?”

“Like a holiday?” Simon arched a brow.

“No, I know you don’t like those. Just a few nights away… Go out for the night somewhere… I don’t know.”

Simon huffed, brows furrowing. Hey, he was actually debating – Gary couldn’t knock him for that. Usually he got a firm no and that was that. “I’ll think about it.”

“Really?”

“Christ, your eyes are actually _sparkling_ ,” he chuckled fondly, dragging a thumb across one of Gary’s cheekbones.

“You have that effect on me.”

“ _Cheesy_ ,” Simon accused. “Real bloody cheesy. Are we getting up t’day or is this all you had planned?”

“Do you not like being in bed with me?”

“I’d prefer t’ be _doin’_ something…” he purred, hooking his palm under a thigh to bring Gary’s form on top of his own, seating his lover’s arse in his lap. Grinding ensued, bringing his apparent erection to Gary’s attention. “But I like being with you _anywhere_ , Bug. That’s _never_ in question.”

Gary attempted to halt the friction, straining to resist Simon’s fucking _giant_ hands that were working to manoeuvre his hips. “If you start this we’re gonna be here _all day_ and I’m still a little sore from last night...”

A shaky exhale left him, the grinding slowing painfully to a stop. “Fuck,” he uttered. “Can’t help it, Bug, you get me fuckin’ going.”

“And that’s my fault, is it?”

Lips quirked into a smirk. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Roach gave a satisfied sigh, snuggling up against his lover. “You need a shower.”

“We both do,” Simon agreed.

“I don’t wanna get up.”

“Hm. Come shower with me.”

“You’re not allowed to make a move on me if I do.”

“Make a move?” Simon squinted up at him.

“No fucking in the shower.”

“Ever?”

“Shut up, you _know_ I mean right _now_.”

“Can never be too careful,” Simon shrugged. “Although you’re asking f’ the impossible. You ever seen yourself in the shower?”

“C’mon, get up, you’re all sticky and it’s gross.”

“You’re partially t’ blame f’ that, you know…”

Gary glared at him, making a point of rolling his eyes before peeling himself from Simon’s form. He stood, reaching for his discarded boxers because while he felt comfortable enough to be naked in Simon’s room, the place half belonged to Soap and waltzing around it totally nude felt weird somehow. Simon, on the other hand, didn’t give two shits and opened his door wide, letting the cool hallway air in. Gary glanced to the windowsill and then to the floor where numerous candles had been knocked during a clumsy make-out session with Simon, the wax contents having spilled and dried across a few floorboards. He’d try and clean it up later because he knew the other would likely leave it.

The Brit gestured for Roach to go first, but Gary quickly regretted it when he felt a palm cover the globe of his arse cheek and squeeze daringly. “I thought I told you –” He began, only to find himself pinned suddenly with his back to the doorframe. Simon’s rock-like form held him in place, lips inches apart and hot breath surely reinforcing the blush that spread across Gary’s face.

“Tell me again,” Simon’s request sounded much more like a demand.

He tried to swallow the saliva gathering in his throat as subtly as possible, failing miserably when Riley’s gaze dropped to watch the bobbing of his Adam’s apple. “Sh-Shit…”

“Shit?” He repeated back, amused.

Gary’s own gaze hardened. “Why don’t you fuck me like this?” Simon certainly wasn’t expecting that and Gary counted it as a win in his predicament.

“What?”

“You heard me.” There was a pause, sweat forming at Roach’s temple. Simon seemed to be genuinely considering the question. It wasn’t intended to be taken seriously, he was perfectly content with the way Simon expressed his affection. However, truth be told, a more adventurous side of Roach begged for a certain rough and ready approach. There was something so incredibly hot about the concept of Simon’s firmer side making an appearance during sex. Bitten lips, tongues fighting for dominance, firm grips that made Gary feel like he’d never be let go of. Simon tended to take a much more gentle approach, which he always appreciated but sometimes after a shit day he wanted nothing more than for his partner to shove him against a wall and make him yell. Maybe even riskier things, like in his car…

“Do you _want_ me to fuck you like this?” Simon’s voice snapped him from his thoughts.

“I –” This was torture. “Forget I said anything…”

“ ** _No_** ,” he said sternly, “no,” the second time much softer. “ _Tell me_ , Roach. Is this something you want?”

“Fuck this is so _embarrassing_ ,” Roach pleaded.

“It’s not,” he disagreed. Not for him, at least. But he understood that this was an unusual conversation for Gary, he wasn’t very vocal about his needs or desires; hadn’t really explored anything in previous relationships. “You trust me, right?”

“I do…”

“You can trust me with this. If you wanna try new things, Babe then by all means – _tell me_. I wanna make you feel good anyway that I can, at any chance I _get_.”

“I just –” Gary bit his lip, gaze flicking to the ground and then back up to meet Simon’s, “this is _really_ fucking hot…”

Simon chuckled, adoring his lover as he pressed their lips together, savouring the sound that left Gary. “You have t’ tell me if something’s _too much_ though.”

“Of course.” Gary fell silent, conscious of Simon fondly watching him.

A few moments passed before Simon said, “Can’t believe you’re mine.”

The smile that grew on Gary’s lips blossomed across his entire face, eyes lighting up. “You need to restrain yourself because I’m _going_ to melt on the spot if you keep that up.”

“Heh, come on,” he was released and watched quietly as Simon led the way to the shower. The door was shut behind him and he stripped back down to bare skin as the water was turned on and temperature adequately chosen. Gary looked to the glass cubicle, acutely aware of how small it was from previous attempts to get it on with Simon inside, but slipped in beside the Brit regardless. It was a tight fit as anticipated, but he didn’t mind, the two opting to clean each other over themselves.

At one point, ignoring Gary’s previous orders, Simon pressed up against him and kissed him deeply under the consistent spray of water. Arms found their way over his shoulders and they remained like that for minutes at a time, a mess of tongues and hands running over teeth and through hair, clean skin squeaking among the friction until Gary parted the contact, nudging Simon back.

“The fucking blue balls you give me, Bug…”

Gary positioned his forehead against Simon’s jaw and smirked, shaking his head. “Are you going to be grumpy with me if I don’t get you off?”

“Because bein’ _grumpy_ is unfair, despite the fact that you love _torturing_ me.”

“Mhm, torture, sure. If it’s that bad then I guess I’ll stop.” Eyes met, challenging.

“I’m really close,” Simon admitted honestly, expression urging for him to continue.

“Oh yeah?”

Breathless, he nodded, prompting Gary to wrap a hand around his lover’s length. Simon’s breath hitched, form jolting at the sudden contact to his sensitivity. “Fuckin’ ‘ell, Roa–” He was cut off when the grip moved, massaging and working him closer to the edge. A hand gripped Roach’s shoulder, head tilting down to avoid water spraying into his mouth as he panted helplessly, knees threatening to buckle as the pressure rose. “I’m –” a deep, somewhat pained noise left him, form swaying slightly, “yeh, yeh, fuck, please, please, _please_ …” There was an unbearable power-trip to be found in having someone like Simon Riley begging _him_. He knew what he was capable of, had seen first-hand the damage he could cause. Never to Gary, **_never_**.

“Cum for me then,” Gary’s words were barely audible over the hum of the shower but Simon heard them loud and clear, nodding as he groaned, releasing across Gary’s abdomen – mess that was instantly swept away by the raining droplets.

Simon gasped, regaining himself a little before attempting to speak. “I fucking – hmmm – god I fuckin’ love you, Gary.”

“That feel good, huh?”

“Always does, your _amazing_ hands…” The aforementioned palms were brought to his lips and peppered with kisses, causing Gary to snort.

“I love _you_ ,” Gary returned with a wink, reaching to turn the water off. Stepping out of the shower, he made his way over to a cabinet that held fresh towels, courtesy of Soap MacTavish, and took a towel for himself as well as passing one to Simon. After drying himself, he reached for his boxers only to recall that they’d be too gross and dirty to put back on. His features crumpled and brows furrowed – no way was he going commando.

“What?” Simon noticed the disgruntled look.

“I – don’t have any spare pants on me…”

The Brit’s tone was laced with amusement. “I’m fine with you walking around like _that_.”

Gary didn’t appreciate the look in Simon’s eye and retaliated by throwing the pants at him. “Not happening.”

Unaffected by the attack, he shrugged. “Could always wear a pair of mine.”

“ _What?_ ”

“I said you could always –”

“No I – I know what you said I just don’t… know…”

“Why not?” Simon asked.

“Wouldn’t it be weird?”

The larger man closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Gary’s waist. “I think it’d be sexy.”

“You think _everything_ I do is sexy. You’re biased.”

“Well who _other_ than me is gonna know?”

“Nobody…”

“So as long as you’re comfortable with it, why should it be a problem?”

Gary squinted at him, considering his proposal for a few moments. Hell, what else was he going to wear? “Fine…”

Simon exited the room, reappearing seconds later and offering spare underwear.

“Won’t they be too big?”

“What are you suggesting?” Simon arched a brow smugly.

“You know that’s not what I mean.”

“They’ll fit fine, stop fussing and put ‘em on before I change my mind.”

Sighing, he slipped his legs into them and tested the band around his waist. Slightly too big but they’d do. They’re more fitted than he’d expected, though it made sense considering they probably prevented chafing. Especially since Simon was an active guy. “Thank you…” He grumbled, rolling his eyes at the wolf whistle that followed. “I cooked us food for last night, we didn’t end up eating it. Could have it for lunch?”

“How romantic,” Simon winked jokingly.

“Don’t start with me, Riley.”

“It’s dangerous f’ me t’ be locked away in this apartment with you.”

“How so?”

“Can’t get enough of you.”

Gary located his t-shirt and joggers, tugging them on and stumbling a few times as he made his way towards the kitchen. “I’m heating this food up, put some clothes on and come join me.”

“You’re so bossy,” he told him, disappearing into his bedroom.

“You love it.”

Simon came back into view, with a grey hoodie on and some lounge pants after having changed inhumanly fast. “I do.” Getting changed quickly was probably an exercise he had to participate in when joining the military. “Good thing you’re not my superior. Be a bloody nightmare trying to concentrate with you around.”

“Glad to know you’re not ogling your superiors.”

“What? Nah, Bug. You’re the only one f’ me.”

“I swear sometimes you’re wanting to make me implode or something.”

Riley looked at him questioningly.

“You’re so good to me and I’m… really not used to it.”

Gazes met from across the room, then Simon’s averted to the table. “I never take anything f’ granted. Not anymore.” He cleared his throat.

“Come here.”

“Hm?”

Gary gestured for Simon to approach him, which he hesitantly did. A palm was placed to his chest, directly over the Brit’s heart to be exact. “You’re amazing.” They share a brief kiss, one that’s interrupted by the sound of Roach’s stomach gurgling. “Speaking of distractions… Go take a seat and let me heat the food up.”

“What’s the plan for today, anyway?”

“Don’t know. I figured we’d eat and then… hang out. Watch some movies. Whatever you wanna do, I’ve just missed you.”

“Sounds good t’ me. Especially if there’s gonna be more kisses like _that_.”

“Oh there’ll be plenty of kisses,” Gary grinned, retrieving the meal from the fridge and shoving it into the microwave as best he could. “If you behave yourself, that is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave feedback where you can it's super helpful! thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback where you can, it's mega helpful!


End file.
